CP - December, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5851-5970 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2379. *CP - November, 2379 *CP - January, 2380 Earth Plots First Week Continuing her legal investigations, VYLIN ANDICI contacts ELI BEVOK on Cardassia to find out more about Ashta. Eli is honest, expressing that the young woman tries hard (sometimes too hard) and means well, but isn't ready to be a primary caregiver. Crashing the promotion address, DENORIAN THAY confronts GWEN DELANE in front of her audience. He shows everyone, including Admiral Paris the information Heidi obtained from Delane's office. Her promotion is halted while there is an investigation. Admiral Paris expresses his apologies to THAY and assures him his fiancés arrest will be looked after, and that his promotion is up for consideration once more. KATAL UNA is relaxing in the sun now that Karyn Dax-Wolfe left with Ezri Dax. She is greeted by CATHASACH UNA where she explains Benjamin's last name is official Una, and they choose a name for their soon to be born daughter: N'lani Aaliyah S'anra Una! THAY goes to the Federation brig to visit with HEIDI HANSEN when she goes into labour. After an emergency beam out, she gives birth to ANNA-ALEENA THAY on December 4th, 2379. Second Week In an attempt to further their relationship, BRYCE WREN and THREE have dinner at his Seattle home. They’re able to bond more and share a tender “first kiss” moment on his couch before they parted ways. KATAL UNA is enjoying the time without the kids in the house and greets her husband CATHASACH UNA with an invitation to indulge in marital bliss ;) KEEVAN returns from the doctor with news he is dying. He informs MIXIE BRIDGES that he only has seven months at the max to live and she is heart broken at the idea of losing him. On a shopping trip, KATAL and AMITY LIU head to South Africa looking for ideas for N’lani’s room. There, Amity admits she has had contact with Katal’s father, but it was only to heckle and scare her. With extra time on her hands, THREE visits with BRYCE again in Seattle and the two opt to have lunch together at a classic restaurant by the harbour. KEEVAN decides to reveal his true reason for being on Earth to MIXIE before he dies. Telling her he was indeed an double agent causes disbelief and anger in the woman, yet they were able to make up in the morning ;) VYLIN ANDICI finally makes some headway with the Jorbal custody case and ASHTA BEVOK is happy to hear she will be granted joint-custody of her Bajoran brother! A bittersweet victory comes to the young girl when she realizes she will have to tell Eli. Third Week Back to work after having her baby HEIDI HANSEN is excited to work with THREE to wake up the former Mr. Grayson who had been assimilated many years before. When they do wake him up however, there are complications and the drone attempts to establish a new collective with Three. Deciding to go with joint custody, ASHTA BEVOK has to tell ELI BEVOK about the news. She contacts him over subspace but the discussion ends with Eli explaining he wants a divorce. In an attempt to give MIXIE BRIDGES some more friends, CATHASACH UNA plans a dinner out with his wife KATAL UNA at Daja. Mixie serves them and the couple has some time to bond. Furthering the relationship still, UNA invites MIXIE to their cabin in Canada and leaves her with KATAL. The women chat some more and Mixie is invited to the Una Christmas dinner along with Keevan. Happy to have somewhere to go, MIXIE rushes home and encounters KEEVAN. There, she tells him of the invitation and the Vorta reluctantly agrees to go. Another mission for the USS Fenrir is delayed so CORBAN MADDIX is in San Francisco and runs into a woman named RENEE ALMIN. He discovers that she is Tahmoh Almin’s sister and he plots to get back at his rival Maddix style! ASHTA SAREX is now divorced and on her way to speak with her Terran lawyer VYLIN ANDICI. The Cardassian is given more options on how to make it as a single mother on Earth and how to keep her schooling while adapting to the changes. ASHTA returns to Brazil and speaks with JAMES MUNROE who is more than happy to also help her with things, offering to find out about a contact to get her into Starfleet. New character HIRIOSHI FUKUSHIMA has opened another one of his restaurants in San Francisco called Yamato. MIXIE, checking out the competition has dinner there and speaks with the Japanese man. Making a call to Cardassia, JAMES kills three birds with one stone as he speaks with BERN about his father, about Amity and about getting an endorsement to the Cardassian university so he could start in August. THREE is better after the attacks from Mr. Grayson and is invited by Cath Una to their Christmas party. On a date with BRYCE WREN, she asks him to come along, as well as making plans to have New Years together. HITOSHI is in China to relax and perform his tai-chi when he runs into AMITY and the pair exchanges some amusing banter before he invites her to an opening of Yamato. Moving to Earth, TYREENA BROOK is working in San Fran as an assistant to the Bajoran Ambassador. She goes to Yamato and meets with HITOSHI, happy to be making more friends. CORBAN finally gets to take RENEE out to dinner and lures her into going to HQ. There, he puts the moves on her and seduces her into his bed ;) Later that night, CADENCE and STEVE GRAZIER also go to Yamato and HITOSHI confesses her husband was there earlier with another woman. Cadence clues in and makes a point to visit HQ before leaving Earth. Finally, ASHTA is getting settled on Earth and questions JAMES about Terran romance from the Harlequin books she’s been reading. The girl offers to please him in –any- way she can and James is quick to take her up on the offer! Fourth Week At the height of his asshole ways, CORBAN MADDIX is able to get RENEE ALMIN alone in his HQ quarters and beds her several times. However, CADENCE MADDIX walks in on them and crashes the party where both she, and Renee, finds out Corban’s ploy. CADENCE stays behind in an attempt to reassure RENEE that this wasn’t the end of the world and Corban’s compliments had been genuine. TYREENA BROOKE has moved to Earth to be an assistant to the Bajoran Ambassador. While there, she campaigns CORBAN to sign a petition to help Carsol. He refuses but offers his help finding medical supplies. With Christmas around the corner, KATAL UNA and AMITY LIU are in their rented home in Yellowknife, Canada. There, they decorate the tree and just catch up on friendly gossip. Just about ready to have the party, TUCKER DORR is looking forward to going home more than anything. He confronts KATAL about his decision to abort him but keep the others. Disappointed in her reaction, he leaves the house. MIXIE BRIDGES, as a surprise gift, gets a Jacuzzi for her house in order to help KEEVAN’s back pains. The Vorta tests it out and agrees it is helpful! TYREENA makes the time to visit with KEEVAN, but is saddened to find out he is dying. She offers the help of her people, as well as giving him her mothers ring and tells him of a vorta being held by the Carsol. RENEE gets home and gets an unexpected call from her brother TAHMOH ALMIN. Seeing she is upset, he inquired and flies off the handle when he discovers Maddix is behind it all. CADENCE and CORBAN finally get one on one time, where they talk about him making big decisions like this without asking her, since she didn’t want to really piss Tahmoh off. At the Una residence, KATAL and CATHASACH UNA are getting ready for the party as the first guests arrive. At the door and bearing food/gifts, THREE, BRYCE WREN and Khoal meet with Benjamin Una and AMITY. The ladies depart to the living room and the boys to the kitchen. BRYCE and CATHASACH have their first civil chat in a long time, Cath realizing Bryce has really changed. Soon after, KEEVAN and MIXIE arrive, trying to fit into the household full of kids and not upsetting anyone. Finally, the last guest, EBEN DORR arrives, greeted by KATAL and TUCKER. Tucker wants to leave but can’t and Katal explains more about the conversation she’d shared with the boy. After the party, MIXIE and KEEVAN return to their home in New Orleans where she gives him a Christmas present. The Vorta is impressed with the Kalto and Bonsai tree she has given him, but disappointed that he gave her nothing. Later, KEEVAN sets up a time to speak with TYREENA and the imprisoned Vorta named Saryel. He advises her to kill herself if she doesn’t have worthwhile information. BRYCE and THREE make plans to stay over at her place after the Una party and they have a cute night of cuddling and talking, both not wishing to rush anything. New member of the Starfleet Academy, RAJA TARLICA is happy to check out the infirmary to speak with the doctors of genetics (her field). There, she literally runs into KEEVAN and then her father, CORBAN. She tells him the good news and he is pleased his kids are at least smart. DENORIAN THAY and HEIDI HANSEN celebrate their first Christmas as a family with baby Anna. They’re excited to plan their upcoming wedding and for Denorian’s promotion which is the next day. KATAL and CATH takes the time to relax after the party, happy its over so they can have the house to themselves with AMITY. Back from his long trip, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE goes to find VYLIN ANDICI to explain his longer than anticipated absence. She is happy he hadn’t forgotten her and is eager to hear his story. ANDRUS finishes his flashback story, and the pair makes plans to spend New Years together. TUCKER returns to the Una house in Hawaii when he realizes he forgot his board there. CATH and him have a conversation about Katal’s choices and it seems Tucker at least likes his step-dad (of sorts). Cardassia Plots First Week On the weekend, RAYLON EVEK ops to suck up to the boss and goes to AMITY LIU's apartment with a fancy bottle of wine and sweet words. The younger man is able to get into her good graces and the pair get intimate. Finally visiting with the Damar residence, CYDJA BERN and ITAL ROTAN (SHAWN MUNROE) arrive. They are greeted by VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) and she begins to have a private conversation with the young girl. Cydja gives too much away asking about her other family and children. Upset, Vessa faints and DAYIN LETHO comes in to look after the wife before she is beamed away. When ERON BERN gets home he makes it a point to speak with CYDJA about tattling with Vessa. The girl explains that she doesn't think what Damar is doing is right and if he wants her to be a spy she would. DAYIN goes to HQ to report the happening to CORAT DAMAR, as well as express his concerns about Mr. Rotan, whom acted more like a lover than a stranger. Another investigation is called up and DAYIN takes ITAL to HQ for further questioning. The questioning turns into a beating and Ital confesses to have been stalking Mrs. Damar, before he is incarcerated. Back at the Bern residence, OZARA BERN begins to worry about Professor Rotan when he is gone for more than two hours. She contacts ERON who assures her he must be delayed and to not worry. AMITY makes a transmission to Earth to KATAL and asks if she can stay at the house for the Christmas holidays. Always hapy to have her friend over Katal agrees. AMITY then goes to the marina and speaks with RAYLON on his fishing boat to let him know she will be leaving on vacation for a couple of weeks. AMITY's last stop is DAMAR's office, where she assures him she is coming back and not to think she is stealing Hayden away. Out of the hospital, VESSA goes to the HQ and demands to know the truth from DAMAR about her past. He reluctantly agrees, but lies and explains to her that there was a mirror version whom he rescued. That version marries Shawn Munroe and after her death the Terran has been trying to claim rights over Vessa. Vessa accepts this as truth and leaves to rest at the Damar residence. Out of the conversation, Damar pieces together that Ital Rotan is Shawn Munroe. Second Week Out in the park with the kids, GWENI DAMAR runs into a helpful stranger by the name of LYBREL DANAN. He helps her relax some before offering her something to do in his families restaurant should she ever want a hobby. ERON BERN arrives to HQ to find ITAL ROTAN (SHAWN MUNROE) in a cell and badly beaten. Ital informs the Legate that his identity as a human was found out, prompting Bern to send Ital on his way. DAYIN LETHO gives an urgent report to COART DAMAR about Ital’s true identity. With his suspicions confirmed, Damar orders Dayin to pick up Gul Bern. DAYIN makes his way to the Bern residence and picks up OZARA BERN. In the dark about much of this, Ozara reluctantly goes with the officer after insuring Cydja would be supervised. ERON drops in to speak with DAMAR about the situation and bluffs about Munroe being on his way to Earth. Damar breaks the news that he is having Bern’s wife brought in for questioning for aiding and betting a Federation spy. Angered at having his wife involved, ERON promises that Ital will no longer be a thorn in DAMAR’s sid and the Legate allows Ozara to go back home. ITAL, on his way out, runs into VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) and is able to convince her into having a one-on-one. There, he pleads she at least listen to his side and read Damar to see if he is lying: Vessa agrees. Third Week On the way to HQ, DAYIN LETHO enjoys the switch of fortunes when OZARA BERN is in the shuttle to be interrogated. He isn’t shy about his ideas of her and her husband and they try to outwit the other until Legate Damar explains she is to be released. Ozara is joined by ERON BERN who escorts her home. Once home ERON and OZARA get into an argument of sorts over the man keeping things from her and he confesses that Ital Rotan was really Shawn Munroe. Needing to do something about the current situation, ERON visits with ITAL ROTAN (SHAWN MUNROE) and explains that he needs to leave the planet and let things cool down. Reluctantly the Commander agrees and makes plans to leave for DS9. After having some time to think about the words of Rotan, VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) opts that she will talk CORAT DAMAR before reading anything into it. He, once more, refuses to talk about Rotan or the idea that she just come clean with her identity, forcing the woman to use her abilities and find the truth from her husband. Fourth Week Needing to discover the truth about who she is, VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) makes a secret trip to the Bern residence, but only finds OZARA BERN there. The ladies talk and Ozara is able to help the woman shed some light on her past relationships with Damar/Munroe. DAYIN LETHO is worried when he and the other guards can’t find Vessa, but his worry is interrupted when GWENI DAMAR goes into labour! A look into another couples lives, we see OZARA going in for an ultrasound and ERON BERN goes with her. It’s a touching moment when their both able to see their unborn son, Celar. Pah-Wraith Plots First Week Making one last stop before the search for another orb of Jalbador, SOLIS BRIN seeks out the imprisoned PASHU EISHA. The wraith inside of her assures the Kai that Brin will not be harmed but is instrumental in the ascension. TAHMOH ALMIN arrives to Empok Nor after being ordered by the Syndicate higher-ups. There, PASHU EVANEL gives him a mission to pick up an orb in the Durias System by DS4. TAHMOH gets his crew ready which includes XELA (ALEXANDER SULLIVAN). Recognizing him from several years before the two chat about their choices and find they have similar outlooks on things, aside from Xela's profound self-serving behaviour. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Trying to share a space with COOPER ROSS, KAI CEVDAK and her future father-in-law share some heated words. The older Terran tries to lecture her about respect, while Kai defends her rights as a permanent resident in the quarters. When LOROT ROSS gets back from work, he speaks with KAI about her happening with his father and tries to assure her he meant no disrespect. The couple make up with some intimacy but are caught by Mr. Ross in a telling position. RAZI SEN is due for another ultrasound and invites QWIN RITALL to come watch. The father does so, his opinion changing fraction when he sees the fetus. Third Week Having had a change of heart, QWIN RITALL shows up at RAZI SEN’s quarters with flowers and news that he has gotten a bigger apartment in order to have the woman move in and so he could be a better dad to their expecting daughter Baylee. LOROT ROSS is given the task of tell KAI CEVDAK that his father is planning on staying another week to enjoy the holidays with his family. Kai is upset, but convinced by her boyfriend to tolerate the older man for just a bit longer. Back on the station, EBEN DORR and SOLIS BRIN have returned from the Gamma Quadrant with the 2nd orb of Jalbador. As they part ways, Eben wants reassurances that Brin will be okay and they make plans to meet on Earth when everything is said and done.. Fourth Week Now on DS9, SHAWN MUNROE meets up with KEIKO ISHAKAWA where he tells her about the last three months on Cardassia and his plans on exposing the Legate once he gets to Earth. While preparing his statements, SHAWN is visited by KAI CEVDAK who inquires about his life and he also tells her everything about his situation and Kai begins to worry about her sister. KAI, who hopes to have a nice Christmas with her boyfriend, plans some decorations. She then asks COOPER ROSS to inspect them and the two have a heart-to-heart, agreeing to be civil for Lorot’s sake. He gives her a ring that was Lorot’s mothers in hopes it will help the relationship. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Once more running into each other in Ten Forward, NATHANIEL LEWIS and CORBAN MADDIX have a conversation about women. Maddix attempts to give the young Ensign some dating advice in order to woo Naryanna. Putting the Captains advice to practice, NATHANIEL and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI have dinner together. The advice backfires however when Nate comes on too strong and Nary leaves early. Upset that things didn't go well, NATHANIEL explains to CORBAN that his words didn't help any. NARYANNA comes into Ten Forward and Corban demonstrates how being aggressive with her species is the best and only way to go. During a cook off in Ten Forward, CADENCE MADDIX is introduced to NATHANIEL who judges Steve's brownies as better. She also tries to offer advice from a female POV and not the philandering Captain's POV. CORBAN returned to his quarters with the news he is being awarded a medal of valour and is then informed by CADENCE the good news from Earth and much of the details involving Delane's exposure, as well as Thay's new daughter. Second Week Hoping to make a new dessert, CADENCE MADDIX makes the “pumpkin surprise” but CORBAN MADDIX isn’t brave enough to try it. Instead he chokes on his real food and breaks a rib when Cadence tries to save him. In the infirmary, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI treats CADENCE and CORBAN (each with a broken rib), but the young doctor assumes the worst and thinks they did this having wild sex. Back in their quarters, CORBAN and CADENCE have a sweet discussion about each other and what she will do in order to learn his five rules of seduction. Starting a hobby, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI and NATHANIEL LEWIS meet in a holodeck and go hiking on her home planet of Psi Upsilon. Later in the week, NARYANNA receives word that Dr. Bashir has found another woman and is breaking up with her. Angry, Naryanna seeks out NATHANIEL, and attempts to seduce him. He refuses and offers to be her emotional support instead. Still in need of something more, NARYANNA propositions MADDIX into revenge sex and they do so in his office. Overly pleased with himself, MADDIX brags to his first officer MATTHEW HUNTER about having sex with Nary. MADDIX returns home quickly after to reveal to CADENCE his five secrets! Syndicate Plots Third Week Finishing up their mission in the Typhon Expanse, TAHMOH ALMIN and XELA (ALEXANDER SULLIVAN) are on their way home with female bounty to sell for latinum. There, the men separate the virgins and the non-virgins and go their separate ways on the ship. TAHMOH speaks with one of the virgins named RO’TAU but is told she is ‘unpure’ and that rape would lead only to bad luck and poison. He is irritated and leaves her alone. Picking up BRIN on DS9, the Syndicate ship heads out to Empok Nor, now with both orbs. XELA is there to escort Brin and is showing signs of contracting some form of STD from the virgin girls. The Wraith in Brin also takes precautions to protect Brin from Xela’s sticky fingers. Carsolian Plots First Week Speaking with Terran survivor JEREMY BROOK, ROBIN HORSAY and JACKSON LEWIS come to find more survivors and a Vorta prisoner. Finding her essential they decide she will come back with them, but before anything else can be done they're attacked by Jem-Hadar. With little choice, ROBIN, JACKSON and JEREMY have to leave Carsol before more Jem'Hadar come. They make a note to return, but have to make it to the Alpha Quadrant with the Vorta prisoner before it is too late. Gamma Quadrant Plots Second Week Now in the Gamma Quadrant, EBEN DORR has some serious discussions with the Wraith possessed SOLIS BRIN. The Lt. Commander is worried about everyone’s safety on this trip, as well as possible legal issues. Brin assures him all will be well and the wraith lets her speak to Eben directly. 2393 Plots First Week Second Week Both at school, fCELAR BERN and fLANA DAMAR have a quick conversation on the way home. She tries to get the young, quiet man to be more social yet he pulls back when he realizes his actions could have been taken as flirtatious. fRAYLON EVEN is released from the brig in the Federation Embassy. On the outside, fLALI MUNROE is waiting to speak with him. Always being a glutton for punishment, fRaylon invites her back to his place to chat some more. fJAMES MUNROE seeks out fVESSA in order to have her talk some sense into Lali. However, his trust in the woman is thin and refuses to have Lali stay too long at the Damar Residence. Third Week Looking for a new job keeps fLALI MUNROE busy, but when she runs into fRAYLON EVEK the too get into their usual banter. The boy crosses the line when he insults her and she storms off, but hurts her ankle. In an attempt to make it up to her, fRAYLON brings fLALI back to his apartment and they talk about liking each other, but just as friends. In school, fLANA DAMAR tries to branch out more and sits with fCELAR BERN at the cafeteria tables. There, he tells her he is really interested in leaving for the Federation once he is a legal adult. Romulan Plots First Week Finally arriving to Romulus, PANYIN TA'BAR is greeted by Praetor LORBADIN T'KASSUS. He welcomes her with open arms into his home and shares a dinner with her while they learn about each other. After the meal, LORBADIN makes a harassment call to AMITY who is en route to Earth. He informs her to tell Katal about her new half-brother Rahel T'Kassus and to be careful of her own soon-to-be-born daughter. Third Week Diving into more negotiations, PANYIN TA’BAR and LORBADIN T’KASSUS play this interesting tango of words in order to establish trust and alliances. Hoping to get on her good side, the Praetor invites her to his 75th birthday celebration. Flashbacks Fourth Week December 03, 2379 Arriving to the Romulan moon, ANDRUS and PATRICK REESE beam to the surface in an attempt to scope the place out. They get in some quality reconnaissance, discovering the Romulans are mining an alternative fuel source that makes the workers sick. December 06, 2379 Finally finding his son, ANDRUS and REESE visit with EDWARD ELBRUNNE in the middle of the night. The kid doesn’t see reason, wanting to stay for his drugs. Andrus has other plans and takes Eddie against his will. December 07, 2379 EDDIE wakes up in the shuttle to Federation space and is angry at his father for not listening/understanding. ANDRUS believes he is doing what is best and has plans of admitting his son to a rehab clinic on Earth! #12 December, 2379 2379 #12 2379 #12